Dancing With The Stars
by You'llxxNeverxxSeexxMexxCry
Summary: Gabriella was a nerd. One day Troy Bolton plays a cruel joke on her so, she gets transferred into another school. 10 years later she's a beautiful dance intsructor...rest of summary is inside. Trailer is up!
1. Trailer

Continue: who just got a job for "Dancing With The Stars" and she's partnered with none other than Troy Bolton the NBA captain. So, Gabriella plans to get revenge be making him fall in love with her, then when he does she'll break his heart. Will the plan work or backfire?

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with HSM.**

**Trailer**

**Gabriella was the new girl at East High…**

_Gabriella: Hi! I'm new here can you tell me where room 301 is, please?_

_Sharpay: Let me think…NO! Now get out of my way loser!_

She pushes Gabriella out of the way.

**And she wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school…**

Gabriella falls in front the whole school outside.

_Ryan: Look at Geeky Gabi! Ha-Ha!_

_Sharpay: Don't laugh, Ryan. That's where she should be treated like._

_Ryan: What should she be treated like?_

_Sharpay: Dirt._

**When she believes that the "Golden Boy" of East High is interested in her…**

She opens her locker and a note falls out.

_Gabriella:_ _Gabriella, I think your great...I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me...Tell me the answer at lunch 3 Troy_

Gabriella smiles.

_Gabriella: Maybe this won't be so bad._

**But, What if it turns out to be a cruel trick…**

Shows Troy and Sharpay making out. He turned to look at Gabriella.

_Troy: Did you ever think I could like you? You ugly ass nerd!_

Gabriella runs out crying while the whole school is laughing.

**When she can't take the bullying anymore…**

Shows Gabriella crying.

_Gabriella: Mom, I can't do this anymore._

_Mrs. Montez: Don't worry sweetheart me and dad will put you in another school._

**But, What if ten years later Geeky Gabi turns into a beautiful dance instructor…**

_Taylor: Gabi, "Dancing With The Stars" have gave you spot on they're show!_

_Gabriella: Great! Which celeb am I working with?_

_Taylor: I don't but, he should be here in a couple of minutes._

**What if part of your humiliating past comes back to haunt you…**

_Troy: Hi, I'm Troy Bolton._

_God, She's really hot_

_Gabriella: I'm Gabriella Montez._

**Get revenge…**

_Taylor: Make him fall in love you then, break his heat._

_Gabriella: You're right I should get some payback._

**Mission: Break Troy's heart is a go…**

It shows Troy and Gabriella having dinner.

Then flashes to them watching while Troy puts his arm around Gabriella.

Then shows laughing and having a great time.

**What if her plan backfires on her…**

_Gabriella: Maybe we shouldn't do this plan anymore._

_Taylor: You're falling in love with him. Aren't you?_

Gabriella doesn't say anything and sits there silently.

**What if he finds out about the plan…**__

_Troy: Why would try to break my heart?!_

_Gabriella: Because you broke mine._

_Troy: What are you talking about?_

_Gabriella: This is me._

She's shows a picture of her when she is in high school.

_Troy: But, That's was…Oh my god._

**Will they fall apart….**

_Gabriella: Oh please Troy would you even give a second look at me if I wasn't pretty!_

_Troy: Gabi.._

_Gabriella: I'm done with this. I quit!_

Gabriella storms out.

**Or fall in love…**

_Troy: I know I've been an ass. But, I love you and I think fate brang us back together for a reason._

A tear started rolling down Gabriella's face.

_Gabriella:I love you too._

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella dancing then falling to floor crying._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy laughing with his friends._

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckensie**

_Taylor: You must get revenge._

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows him sneaking a glance at Taylor._

**And Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Sharpay: Looks like the ugly ducking turned into a swan._

**Dancing With The Stars**


	2. Geeky Gabi to Gorgeous Gabi

**I wanted to thank everyone for reviews. You guys rock 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

Gabriella was panting. She had just finished her hip hop classes. She wiped her face with a towel and picked up her bag. She drove home and as soon as she got there she practically threw herself on her bed.

Gabriella: Man, I'm tired.

She yawned and stretched. When she stretched she hit something and it fell to floor. She went to pick up and it was none other then her high school picture. She hated that picture so much. The only reason she had it was because her mother said that she shouldn't just try to forget her past. She looked at the picture. She had glasses on and braces and the ugliest clothes that have ever been brought to the earth. She sighed when she remembered what had happened to her that faithful day…

_FLASHBLACK_

_Gabriella was the new girl and she was going to a huge high school and truthfully she didn't know where she was going. After about 10 minutes of wandering around she saw a blonde wearing a lot of pink. Gabriella walked over to her._

_Gabriella: Hi! I'm new here can you please?_

_Sharpay: Let me think…NO! Now get out of my way loser._

_Everyday she would find a new way to embarrass herself…_

_One day while walking outside of the school someone tripped and she fell on the dirt._

_Ryan: Look at Geeky Gabi. Ha- Ha!_

_Sharpay: Don't laugh, Ryan. That's how she should be treated like?_

_Ryan: Like what?_

_Sharpay: An ugly piece of dirt._

_Gabriella got up and ran away while everybody laughed at her. It was almost like her pain brung everybody happiness._

_Then one day something surprising happened to her. She opened her locker and out came a note. It said:_

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I think your great…I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me. Tell the answer at lunch. 3 Troy_

_Gabriella smiled._

_Gabriella: I can't believe he's asking me out!_

_She was so happy._

_After taking Calculus, Chemistry and Algebra Gabriella ran to the lunchroom to see Troy. But, as soon as she got there she saw Troy making-out with Sharpay. He turned to her smiled._

_Troy: You actually I would go out with ugly nerd like you. To me your piece of trash and nothing more._

_Sharpay: Why don't run back home. Oh wait, That's a trash can._

_Everybody started while Gabriella started crying and ran away._

_After a week of being tortured one day after school she told her mom while crying…_

_Gabriella: Mom, I just can't do this anymore._

_Mrs. Montez: I understand what you're going through._

_Gabriella: No, you don't mom! They torture me everyday. I just want my life to end._

_Mrs. Montez looked her daughter with sympathy._

_Mrs. Montez: Ok, I'll put you in another school._

_That's where she met her best friend Taylor._

Gabriella got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed ALOT. Her braces came off after two years. When she 17 she started taking dance lessons. Then, when she started going to college she started wearing contact lenses and her style went from drab to fab. She went from a geek to a beautiful dance instructor. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone knock on the door.

She went to go open. It was her best friend Taylor.

Gabriella: Hey Tay!

Taylor rush passed her.

Gabriella: Looks like someone ate a lot of candy with a coca cola at the side.

Taylor: Ha-Ha. Very funny.

She said sarcastically.

Taylor: Remember that you send a tape to "Dancing with the Stars" so, They could consider for the show.

Gabriella: Yes…

Taylor: Well, They send a letter to you.

Taylor started happy dancing.

Gabriella grabbed the letter from Taylor.

While reading the letter Gabriella said….

Gabriella: Seriously, Taylor you have to act more mature. I mean we're 26 years old.

After ten second of saying that, Gabriella screamed…

Gabriella: I made on to the show the show!

She started happy dancing. Taylor was glaring at her.

Taylor: I thought you said no "happy dancing".

Gabriella: Forget what I said. I made it!

Taylor snatched the paper the paper to look at it.

Gabriella: This is so great! Which celeb am I working with?

Taylor: I don't know but, the paper says that the celeb will come to your apartment January 14 at 2:00pm.

Taylor: Wait, Isn't it January 14th today.

They both looked at the clock.

Taylor: It's 2:47pm and he's gonna be here in a couple of minutes.

Gabriella: Oh my god.

Gabriella stood there frozen with fear.

Taylor: Go get dressed!

Gabriella: Okay!

She into room and she came out in about 10 minuts.

Gabriella: How do I look?

Taylor: Great.

The doorbell rang.

She went to opened the door she saw to piercing blue eyes that she would recognize anywhere.

Troy: Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. I'm captain of the NBA.

_She is so hot_

Gabriella: Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez.

_I'm so dead_

**I hope you all like this chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow.**

** 3 ya'll!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

Troy: So, You're my dance instructor?

Gabriella: Yes…Um…Nice to meet you.

They went to sit down on Gabriella's couch.

Troy: So…Your name is Gabriella?

_Oh my god! He doesn't remember me! Maybe I should just punch him in his face and he'll remember me! No…Gabi control yourself …You can handle this._

Gabriella broke out of her thoughts as soon as she heard his voice again.

Troy: Is your name Gabriella?

Gabriella: Oh! Yeah my name is Gabriella but, you can call me Gabi.

Troy: Ok.

Gabriella: Sorry I blanked out from you for a minute is that I just remembered something.

Troy laughed.

Troy: That's ok.

He cellphone started ringing.

Troy: Wait a sec.

While Troy was talking on the phone Gabriella just looked at him.

_I can't believe this happening. Troy Bolton the guy who broke my heart. The guy he turned my pain into his happiness was….back._

She snapped out of her thoughts…again. When she heard Troy's voice.

Troy: Gabriella?

Gabriella: Oh….um….yes…when…What were you going to say?

Gabriella felt so stupid but, can you blame her. She was just overwhelmed.

Troy: I have to go but, I can't wait to see you one Wednesday so, could start working on our routine.

Gabriella: I can't wait either. I am so excited!

_No, I'm not._

Troy: Bye

Gabriella: Bye

As soon as he left Taylor came out of Gabriella's room.

Gabriella: I can't do this. Not now, not ever.

Gabriella started walking to the phone.

Taylor: What are you doing?

Gabriella: I'm calling Fox and I'm going to quit.

Taylor grabbed the phone out of her hand.

Taylor: Gabriella you can't do that!

Gabriella: And why not?

Taylor: Are you seriously gonna let Troy Bolton ruin this for you. This is a great opportunity for you and you just can't throw it all away because the jerk Troy Bolton.

Gabriella smiled at her best friend and she knew she was right.

Gabriella: Taylor, how am I going to face him?

Taylor: Just stay strong.

Gabriella smiled and hugged her friend. She always knew what to say to make Gabriella feel better.

Taylor: Gabriella, I know I don't Troy too well. but, the way he treat was unacceptable.

Gabriella: Tell me something I don't know.

Taylor: Well, maybe you should get some payback.

Gabriella: Say what?

Taylor: Like payback.

Gabriella: And how exactly am I going to get "revenge" on him?

Taylor: Make fall in love with you then, break his heart.

Gabriella looked at her with confusion and disbelief.

Gabriella: Taylor, if he didn't like me then what makes you think he would like me now?

Taylor: Oh please! I saw the way he looked at you and I can tell he likes you.

Gabriella blushed.

_Gabi stop blushing! Wait! Why am I blushing?_

She just shrugged her thoughts off.

_Maybe I should get some payback._

Gabriella: I'll do it.

Taylor: Great! Now let's look at your clothes.

Gabriella: For what?

Taylor: You need to make this guy want you so, you should put on something sexy for dance practice.

Taylor ran into Gabriella's room and started going through all her draws.

Gabriella: Slow down, Tay! You might have a heart attack.

Taylor: I found your perfect outfit! MUAAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gabriella: First, if you do that "muahaha" thing again I'm kicking you out. Second, where's the outfit.

First Taylor showed her a nice pink tank top (URL: http://www2. smiled.

Gabriella: Cute!

Then Taylor took out a pair of short shorts (URL: http://www2. This outfit is so cute!

Taylor: I know! Now last but not least the shoes! (URL:  I love these shoes!

Taylor: I know.

Taylor smiled.

Taylor: But, you're not keeping them! They are mine and you are giving them after your revenge.

Gabriella: Fine! But, this is still going to be sweet revenge.

**Wow! That's the evil side of Gabriella! Anywayz hope you guys liked it!**


	4. First Date First Kiss First Love?

**Disclaimer: I we all know I don't own HSM**

**P.S.****risingstar9328**** I really took your review into consideration I will try to do it.lol! Only because I got so use to writing like this but, I'll try my best. Tell me if I suck or not! Oh and thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

Gabriella was getting for her first dance practice with Troy Bolton.

"How do I look?" said Gabriella. She was really nervous and he needed a friend's opinion. "Don't worry Gabs you look great! That guy would be crazy if he didn't for you!" said Taylor with a big grin that went from one ear to another. "Better go! See ya Tay!" "Bye!"

Gabriella drove all the way to the dance studio. Then, she got out of her car walked into the dance studio. As soon as she got in she two piercing blue eyes and she knew it was Troy. "Hey!" said Troy. It's looks like someone (Troy) was excited to see Gabriella.

"Hey"

"So, what kind of dance do we have to perform?"

"The tango"

"Cool"

Practicing with Troy went pretty smoothly to Gabriella's surprise. He was very fast learner.

"Ok, practice is over…You did very well" Said Gabriella between breaths.

"Thanks…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot!"

"Do you wanna have some dinner with me?"

"Is _The _Troy Bolton asking little ol' me on date?" said Gabriella in a southern accent.

Troy laughed at this comment.

"Yes, I am. I mean how couldn't I your one of the most amazing girls I've ever met" said Troy

"I would love to" said Gabriella

_True or False: Is Bolton quite the charmer? I definitely would circle true___

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 p.m." said Troy

"Can't wait!" Said Gabriella

_To get revenge_

After Gabriella drove back to her apartment and as soon as she went through the door she saw Taylor raiding her fridge. As soon as she closed the Taylor turned around.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Great! He asked me on a date already!"

"Boy got it bad"

They both started laughing.

"Now for another outfit" said Taylor with a big evil grin.

"Just don't hurt me" said Gabriella while laughing.

"Shut up!" said Taylor as she shook her head.

After an hour Taylor said…

"Finally, I found the perfect outfit" said Taylor with a big grin.

"And the perfect mess" said Gabriella looking at her room because it was in total disarray.

"Just try on the outfit" said Taylor

"Ok fine!" said Gabriella as she ran into the bathroom.

She came out with a cute baby doll dress, braided sandals and stylish sunglasses.

"Troy is gonna drop dead when he sees you!" said as she went over to hug her friend.

It was 5:30pm so in 30 minutes Gabriella did her in a messy bun and dark eye shadow so, it could make her eyes pop and last but not least some lip gloss.

"So, how do I look?" said Gabriella hoping to hear some positive remarks.

"Great! I mean if I were a guy I would so date you!" said Taylor

Gabriella just stared at her like she lost it.

"That was too much information wasn't it."

Gabriella nodded her head.

Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be Troy" said Taylor

"Wish me luck!" said Gabriella as she ran to open the door...

When she opened the door Troy looked at her with amazement.

"As always you look breathtaking" said Troy

"You look ok" said Gabriella as she walked out.

"Montez that just hurt my ego" said Troy in a joking matter.

"Oh so, we're the point where we have to call each other by our last name, _Bolton" _said Gabriella with a grin.

"I believe so" said Troy as he opened he car door for her.

He drove all the way to a dock and there was a big yacht. He helped her out of the car and they walked onto the yacht. Once Gabriella walked onto the yacht she saw rose petals all over floor, a small table with a very delicious meal and Troy standing in front of her with a bouquet of roses.

"Wow this is amazing" said Gabriella as her eyes sparkled.

"You're definitely worth it" said Troy with a smile.

After a few minutes Gabriella found herself laughing and having a great time with Troy. She felt a connection with him that she had never felt with anybody before. It was soon getting late so he drove her to her apartment and walked her up to her door.

"So, Do you have any jealous ex boyfriends?" asked Troy

"Not that I know of…why?" Said a very confused Gabriella

"'Cause I wouldn't want him to murder me if I kissed you" said Troy

"But, you didn't-

Gabriella was cut off by a kiss form Troy and she had no choice but, melt into the kiss. Then they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So, you kinda like me?" said Gabriella with a smile

"A little bit" said Troy as they both started laughing.

"Bye_ Bolton_" said Gabriella with a smirk.

"Bye _Montez_" Said Troy as she gave him one more peck and closed the door.

**The outfits from chapter two and three are in my profile.**


	5. Gabriella, Will You Be My

**Disclaimer: For god sakes if I did own HSM this would have been a movie!**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews!**

** 3 ya!**

_He's so nice and cute and he's perfect. Wait! Stop it Gabriella you can't fall for him! At least not after he treated you…_

Gabriella immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Taylor speaking to her.

"Hello! Earth to Gabriella!" said Taylor as she waved her hand back and forth in front of Gabriella's face.

"Yes" said Gabriella wondering while Taylor's still at her apartment

Taylor took her hand and they sat on the couch.

"So how'd the date go?"

"It was fine"

"That's it? Did you guys kiss?"

"Yeah"

"Perfect!"

Gabriella was just looking down at her hands. Taylor looked at her with

concern.

"You okay"

"Nothing. Everything's perfectly fine." said Gabriella with a fake smile.

"But you look…"

"I'm fine Taylor. I'm just gonna get some sleep. I mean tomorrow I have to finish the rest of the tango routine with Troy tomorrow."

With that Gabriella stood up and walked to her room. She couldn't sleep all night just because she wasn't able to get Troy out her mind.

The next few practices Gabriella wasn't acting like herself so, Troy decided to talk to her.

"So, what's up?" said Troy while he sat down next to her..

"The ceiling" said Gabriella sarcastically

Troy got up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Gabriella I know I haven't known you for too long but, something's wrong and I care about you" said Troy with sincerity in his eyes.

Gabriella was gonna tell him the truth but, then stopped herself.

"Troy, I'm fine. Now maybe you should get some rest for tomorrow and practice those dance moves so more" said Gabriela with a fake smile.

"But-

"Look Troy I don't feel good. I'm gonna leave." And with that she left. Leaving a very confused Troy there alone.

_Today's when we perform our first dance for the show…No pressure. Even there are thousands people watching us._

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted as soon as Troy started speaking to her.

"Gabriella…Everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry" said Troy with smile.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just…scared and nervous…You sure you know the moves?" said a very nervous Gabriella

"Yes, I know them. Mostly because I have the dance teacher ever" said Troy as he looked into her eyes.

He was about to go in for a kiss but, Gabriella put her index finger on his lips and stopped him.

"Not yet, Loverboy" said Gabriella as they both started laughing.

Announcer: Now performing the tango, NBA star Troy and his dance partner Gabriella Montez.

**(The performance in my profile)**

After the performance they received great compliments from the judges.

Then Troy drove Gabriella home and walked her up to her apartment door.

"You know you don't always have to walk me up to my door" said Gabriella as she opened her apartment door.

"I know but, I always like seeing your beautiful face" said Troy he looked into her eyes.

Their faces started getting closer until there lips met. After a few seconds the kiss was becoming more passionate. She wrapped her legs around him while he was walking to her bedroom. He put her down the bed and she started taking of his shirt and he was taking hers off….. (This rated T so, I guess all you guys already know what they did)

The next morning Gabriella woke up and saw Troy sound asleep on her bed.

_He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. I love him so much…wait! I can't love him. Snap out of it!_

She got up and got dressed and went into the kitchen to make some pancakes. Then her cell phone started ringing…It was Taylor….

_Taylor _**Gabriella**

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey girl! I saw your performance yesterday. You did great!"_

"**Well, I couldn't have done it without Troy"**

"_So"_

"**So"**

"_So, How's' our little plan going?"_

"Gabriella" said Troy as he walked into the kitchen.

"_Oh my god!"_

"**I'll talk to you later, bye."**

She hung up the phone.

"Hey!" said Gabriella with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey!"…um….Good morning!" said Troy while walking over to the table.

He saw the pancakes. Gabriella saw him.

"You want one?"

"I rather you take a bite first"

"Why?"

"'Because it might have poison in it"

"Oh shut up!" said Gabriella while playfully hitting Troy.

She gave him pancakes and put a little syrup on it.

"Looks delicious" said Troy.

"Thanks"

"You know what's so amazing?"

"What?"

"That you still look amazing early in morning without make-up. How do you do it Miss. Montez?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out"

There was a small silence while they were eating there pancakes…until Gabriella broke it.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Gabi"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are we like a couple?"

"I don't but, I wanna make it official"

"What do you mean?"

Troy stuck his hand in a black and took out a beautiful bracelet that had little charms of people dancing.

"Oh my god!"

She looked at the price tag.

"Troy this is 300 dollars!"

"Your worth it. Gabriella Ann Montez will you be my girlfriend?" he said while getting down on one knee.

"Yes!" she said while she went to hug him.

**That is so cute! I would say yes to Troy anyday. Do you guys Gabriella is falling in too deep? Do you she will now want to stop this plan? Let see what happens! Sorry for taking so long is my computer kept on freezing!**


	6. Reunion At The Mall

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting depressed right now. I don't own HSM. There…I said it! Gosh!**

While Gabriella was walking through the mall she couldn't help but, be filled with happiness. Then after a few seconds that smile turned into a frown and remembered the plan she did with Taylor.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated! I mean I love Troy but, I hate at the same time!_

She snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she saw a familiar blonde talking to her.

"Looks like the ugly duckling turned into a swan"

"Sharpay"

She started walking but, then Sharpay grabbed by the arm.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?" Gabriella said rudely.

"Look I'm not here torture or whatever I use to do high school…I changed."

"Yeah right"

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

Gabriella looked into Sharpay's eyes and she saw that everything she just said was sincere.

"It's ok"

She was about to walk away but, then Sharpay called her again.

"What?"

"There's a new club about 20 minutes away from here"

Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to go"

"Great! I'll see you there at 9:00pm?"

"Yeah! See ya!"

With that Gabriella hopped into her car and drove back to her apartment. As she got in she saw Taylor on her couch.

"What's up, Tay?"

"Well why did I hear Mr. Bolton while we were talking on the phone today" said Taylor while smiling evily.

"No reason" said Gabriella while looking down at here feet.

"You slept with him!" said Taylor while jumping up and down.

"Taylor, Stop being so nosey!"

"Oh Ok fine!"

Taylor a Gabriella struggling to pick out an outfit.

"Where are you going?"

"Sharpay invited me to this club"

Taylor looked at her in disbelief.

" I hope you mean the dog"

"No I don't I mean high school Sharpay"

"And why are you going out with that bitch"

"She's not a 'bitch' anymore"

"Whatever you say"

"Help pick out an outfit!" said Gabriella while still digging throught her clothes.

They picked out a Rachel Pally Berry Crochet Baby Doll Dress and wore with gorgeous white peep toes

"You look great. Now, go out there and party!" said Taylor with a smile.

"Ok Bye!" said Gabriella.

"If you don't mind I'll be borrowing some of your clothes and raiding your fridge" said Taylor with giggle.

"Strangely I'm ok with that" said Gabriella with a nod as she walked out of her apartment.

**Sorry! But I have to get of the comp. and I'll post the tango routine and her out fits tomorrow. Bye!**


	7. Ben And Jerry's

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

**P.S. I'm posting up all the url's about thirty minutes after I post this story.**

Ashley drove all the way to the nightclub. She showed the security guard her I.D. then walked in to see Sharpay near the bar.

"Hey!" said Sharpay with her signature squeaky voice.

"Hey" said Gabriella with fakest 'happy' voice ever.

Sharpay noticed this.

"You're still mad at me aren't you" said Sharpay while looking down at her hands.

"No…It's not about you…It's about Troy" said Gabriella in an uneasy wondering if she should have told Sharpay that.

"Really" she said with a somewhat evil grin. But, after a second it was gone and she replied more sweetly.

"What about Troy?" she said while fixing her shirt. Gabriella could have that she saw something black but, she ignored it could have been a ticket or something.

"Well…remember how you all bullied me?" said Gabriella.

"Yeah and by the way really sorry again…now go on" replied Sharpay.

"Well, I got a job with 'Dancing with the Stars' and…"

Sharpay cut her off.

"Oh yeah! I saw you. You are dancing with…Troy"

"Yeah me and Taylor devised a plan to get revenge on him by making him fall in love with then break his heart"

"Oh" was all Sharpay managed to say.

"I know" said Gabriella while looking down at her feet.

After some more talking and more Sharpay of begging for Gabriella's forgiveness, Gabriella drove to her apartment and went to sleep.

The next day Gabriella was woken up by banging on her door. She stumbled out of her bed then opened the door. It was Troy…

"Troy! It's 6:00am!" shouted Gabriella

Troy looked obviously very angry so, Gabriella changed her tone.

"What's the matter?" asked Gabriella who was very worried.

"You know what's really funny" said Troy and obviously he was still very angry.

"What?" replied Gabriella.

"When actually love someone and all this time they were pretending!" shouted Troy.

"I don't what you're talking about, Troy" said Gabriella playing dumb.

"Oh well may be this will refresh your memory!" said Troy while taking out a tape recorder.

He pressed play….

"Well, I got a job with 'Dancing with the Stars' and…"

Sharpay cut her off.

"Oh yeah! I saw you. You are dancing with…Troy"

"Yeah me and Taylor devised a plan to get revenge on him by making him fall in love with then break his heart"

Then he pressed stop.

"Where did you get that?" said a very confused Gabriella.

"My friend Sharpay find about your little plan and she recorded and gave it to me and why would you want to break my heart?"

"Because…you broke mine"

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and took out her high school picture.

"This is me"

"But that was…Oh my god."

"I'm Geeky Gabi"

He was going to give her a hug but, she pushed away.

"Just go away" said Gabriella while a tear was rolling down her face.

"Gabi…"

"Troy…just go I'll see you in dance practice tomorrow" said Gabriella in a sad voice.

Troy didn't know what to say at that moment so, he just left. Once he closed the door Gabriella broke down to the floor crying. She took out her cellphone from her pocket and dialed a phone.

"Hello…Can you come…Thanks…Bye" and with that she hung up.

10 Minutes later…

Taylor opened the door and saw Gabriella on the floor. She went to hug her friend.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this plan anymore" said Gabriella between sniffs.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Gabriella sat there quietly.

"What happened? It looks like you've been crying"

Gabriella got up and sat on couch and Taylor sat next to here.

"Sharpay told him our plan and he got mad and started shouting"

Taylor looked into her eyes.

"You aren't crying because he yelled at you. You are crying because you love and you might lose him. Right?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, Taylor but, for a moment I could see myself with him in the future. You know…Like married and with children. What should I do now???"

"Look I'm not your mom and I'm sorry that pressured you into this plan"

"That's ok" said Gabriella.

They both hugged each other.

"Well! How bout' we get some Ben and Jerry's and I'll rent out some Blockbuster's!" said Taylor in her 'happy' voice.

Gabriella laughed.

"Okay plus I do need some Ben and Jerry's"

They both laughed.

Taylor rented out some movies while Gabriella took out some Ben and Jerry (it's ice cream). They watched all the movies till they fell asleep.


	8. AN I'm sorry! HSM 2 spoilers

**I'm sorry I'm taking such a long time to update! I promise I will write a new chapter tomorrow. Oh! And I have another story right now called True Colors. I would appreciate if you guys give that story a chance and support it just as much as you support this one.**

**Here some spoilers for HSM 2 movie(you may have read them before):**

Beginning: In THIS scene as you all know it's the last day of school. Everyone is in class and Ms. Darbus is like giving them a speech about summer or whatever. Basically, no one is paying attention. Everyone is like doing thier own thing. Sharpay is basically talking to Ryan and she sees he's not paying attention to her. He's just looking out the window. So she's like "Ryan!" and he just keeps looking out the window and he says "Is it me, or do those clouds look like Jessica Simpson?-

Jealousy Scene 1: Gabriella sees Troy with his arms around Sharpay. But, don't get worried. He's just teaching her golf. Gabriella just ignores it. But she then sees Troy laughing at something that Sharpay said. Then, Troy moves closer to Sharpay to help her with her golf swing again. To Gaby, they looked very cozy. 

Scene 2: Ryan and Gaby are by the pool and Ryan is basically like showing her a dance move or something. So, him and Gaby are basically dancing together. And just as Ryan is doing a dance move he bumps right into Troy. Of course, Troy is sort of upset because he saw Gaby and Ryan dancing.-The KissAlright. So far from what I've read.

There are 3 times when Troy and Gaby TRY to kiss... 

1st Time: At school. Which we all saw on E! News. They get interrupted by someone who wants to get thier yearbook signed by Troy.

2nd Time: They are on the golf course at thier picnic. They start, I guess, slow dancing and they are about to kiss when the sprinklers turn on. And guess who turned them on? Yes, Sharpay. She was watching them along with Ryan through her binoculars.

3rd Time: Troy and Gaby jump into the pool with thier clothes on at night. They moolight and shining and it's the perfect moment. But, when they lean in the club's manager Mr.Fulton finds them. And they get in trouble for being in the pool at night. Well, Gaby is the one who get's in trouble.

The Aftermath: Ok. The truth is Troy and Gaby DO kiss. But, you're gonna have to wait all the way until the end of the movie! They kiss during the scene where everyone is on the golfcourse holding those lanturns or whatever. Then the sprinklers turn on and everyone runs to get wet. But, they stay behind and they share a tender kiss.

2nd SPOILER-

Sharpay's Parents Here is the info about them  
Sharpay's Mom: She is the director of The Membership Committee of the club. She is one of the reasons why ALL the wildcats get to work at the club. This, of course, makes Sharpay mad at her mom. Which is why in yesterday's Road to HSM2 you might have seen the line when Sharpay screamed, "MOTHER!"  
Sharpay's Dad: He is the Founder and President of The Lava Springs Country Club. He also has many connections with very important people at The University of Alberquere (SP?) or U of A, for short.

Sharpay & Troy...Wedding Bells?  
Relax. Don't get worried about the title. They ARE NOT getting married. LOL. You probably all saw that Sharpay was in a wedding dress in The Road to HSM2 yesterday. Basically, what that's about is that Troy is imagineing her dressed like that. But, not because he wants to. You see, after the Troypay duet Sharpay starts saying to Troy how they are perfect singing together. When Troy looks at her he imagines her in a wedding dress. He could barely speak and was terrified. She then was like, "Troy?" and he said "I need some air." and he left.

Chad & Troy...The Fight  
Remember the "I Don't Dance" number? Well, it turns out Troy promised the Wildcats he'd be there for the baseball game. But, he didn't go. And why, do you ask? You know how Mr.Evans (Sharpay's Dad) has all these connections with the people of U of A? Well, he got that basketball team from there to come meet Troy. They asked Troy if they wanted to play a game with them. And, of course, Troy couldn't refuse. So, the next day, Chad confronted Troy about this and they got into a fight. Troy got really annoyed with Chad and said something he didnt mean. Well, he was about to and then he stopped. But, Chad finished his sentence knowing what Troy was gonna say.  
And here is the scene...  
Zeke: How was your workout with the Redhawks?  
(NOTE: Redhawks is the name of the college baskestball team.)  
Troy: They're very...tall.   
Zeke: We got Vince from maintenance to play. So, it worked out.   
(NOTE: He's refering to the baseball game Troy missed.)  
Troy: Maybe we can play later today.  
But, Troy's friends had already heard too many empty promises.  
Chad: Check with Vince.  
Now Troy was starting to get annoyed. They were acting like it's his fault. Did they want him to turn down a golden oppurtunitty like this just to play baseball?  
Troy: Mr. Evans set up the workout, not me.  
Chad: Did you ask to include us? Or did you run out of room on your to-do list?  
Now Troy wasn't annoyed. He was mad.  
Troy: I didn't go looking for the Redhawks; they came to me. I didn't sign up for this golf job; Fulton offered it. But I said yes. My choice. Because it's fun, and it's stuff I should be doing for my future. I show up to work, same as you.  
Chad rolled his eyes at the last comment.  
Chad: Oh, please, if you get a speck of dirt on your pants, someone dry cleans you. You order off the menu, we eat what's left.  
Troy: You'd be doing the same thing, if...  
He stopped, just a little too late.  
Chad:...if we were as good as you?  
Chad finished Troy's sentence.

3rd SPOILER-

Here is the rest of Troy & Chad's fight...  
Troy: I didn't say that.  
But Troy knew he almost had.  
Chad: We voted you captain of the Wildcats not because you have a good jump shot, but because you're the guy who's supposed to know what's up. That was before the summer, though, wasn't it?  
Troy: You think you've got me all figured out? I don't think so.  
Just then, Mr.Fulton came in.  
Mr.Fulton: Gentlemen, you're not being paid to play Dr.Phil. Recess is over. Get busy.  
He then turned to Troy.  
Mr.Fulton: Bolton, Mr.Evans wants you to meet him over at The Indian Hills Country Club to golf with a couple of his business partners. He left you the keys to his Ferrari. (Yeah! You read right! Ferrari!)  
Troy then took the keys and left without even saying good-bye.  
The other Wildcats just looked at each other.  
Jason: Ferrari? All right, I admit it. Troy is a superior being.  
Chad: Yeah. Just ask him.

Ok. Now it's time to talk about Troy and Gabriella's break up and make up. But, before we do there is a couple of things you need to know first.

-As maybe some of you know all employes at the club are allowed to participate in the clubs Talent Show (aka Star Dazzle Show). Well, after Troy, Gabriella, and the rest of the wildcats sing "You Are The Music In Me" they decide to sign up. So, everything starts out being that Troy is gonna sing with his friends at the show.

-When Sharpay finally get's Troy to agree to sing with her she finds out that The other Wildcats are also gonna be in it. So, she takes matter into her own hands. She tells Mr.Fulton to say to ALL the employees that on the day of the show they have to work a full shift. So, that means that The Wildcats won't be able to do the show. Well, all except Troy, that is.

-When the Wildcats find out this news everyone gets really upset. Especially, Gabriella. So, she confronts Sharpay.(I'll post the scene soon.) Because obviously, everyone knew that Sharpay was the cause of this. After that, Gaby realized that summer wasn't turning out the way she planned. So, she decides to leave.

-Troy goes to the kitchen to find his friends. But, the kitchen is empty and the only one who is there is Taylor. Troy talks to Taylor and learns about the bad news that everyone recived. He then asks about Gaby and Taylor says that she's leaving. So, Troy goes to find her.

This is the scene when he finds her...  
(BREAKUP)  
Troy found Gabriella just as she was packing her shoulder bag.  
Troy:You can't leave.  
Gabriella:Us working together sounded good, Troy, but things change. Right?  
Troy: So give me a chance to make them change again.  
Gabriella: The talent show is a huge deal for Sharpay. It's a big deal for your future, too. That's cool.  
Troy was shaking his head. She totally had the wrong idea and he had to set her straight.  
Troy: The golf, the singing, I'm just trying to work out this scholarship thing   
Gabriella: Except when I talk to you, I don't know who I'm talking to anymore.  
Troy felt a chill  
Troy: It's me.   
Gabriella: Blowing off your friends, missing dates? If that's you, it's good to know.  
Troy: I just need to get through this show  
Gabriella: All I know is if you act like someone you're not, then pretty soon that's who you become.  
Troy stopped. He was afraid deep down inside that she was right.  
Gabriella: When I said I haven't had a summer in one place for five years, that was the truth. I want it to be special, and this isn't the place for that to happen.  
Troy: I meant what I said about movies, skateboarding, and being together.  
Gabriella: I'm sure you did. At the time.   
Troy: I'm just trying to catch up with it all.  
Gabriella: Me too. Because summer's happening, and I'm going to go find it. But I'll see you in September.  
Gabriella then goes to empty out her locker. She goes outside to leave and see's Troy. She then hears a car horn.  
Gabriella: Gotta go.  
Gabriella then left while Troy, Taylor, and Sharpay watched her leave.  
End Scene.

Now for the makeup. But, there are some things you need to know first.

-After Troy has a heart-to-heart talk with his father he decides something. He is not gonna sing with Sharpay. When he tells her, at first Sharpay is mad. But, she then accepts it. She still had Ryan. But, Ryan tells her that he's not gonna sing with her either. Now Sharpay is really mad and frustrated.

-After this Troy talks with his friends, Ryan included, and he apoligizes. Ryan then says to Troy that he should sing with Sharpay because he doesn't want to see his sister crash and burn. Troy agrees. But, only under one condition...

-Sharpay is now back in her dressing room. Since she was nervous, she does what she always does when she's nervous. She eats. Mr.Fulton then comes in saying how the show is really bad. This makes Sharpay even more nervous. When Fulton is gone, Sharpay looks at herself in the mirror. She's a mess. And when she looks in the mirror she sees Troy reflected behind her. She turns around seeing Troy there. They basically talk and Troy said he'll sing with her only if she allows the other wildcats to sing with them. Sharpay agrees. BTW, this is when Sharpay is vulenerable. And she's actually nice by the end. I'll post this scene soon also. 

-Right before the performance, Kelsi tells Troy that Sharpay wants to change the song they were about to perform. Troy was stunned. How is he gonna learn a new song in a matter of mintues? Well, Kelsi and him got to work on practicing. Little did Troy know that his friends had a little surprise in store for him...

-Gaby was at home reading a book when Chad and Taylor come in. They basically tell her that the show is back on and they need her. She agrees to go back to the club.

-As soon as Sharpay and Troy were announce to go on stage Troy asked Sharpay why she changed songs. She said she had no idea what he was talking about. Troy then got announced and he went on stage and began singing. Sharpay then went up to Ryan and told him "How am I supposed to do this? I don't know this song." Ryan just replied with a simple "I know."

MAKEUP  
-Back on stage, Troy was still singing. While on stage, the curtain behind him opened and there standing were all the Wildcats. They moved aside and Gabriella stepped on stage singing along with Troy. And there they were back where they had started... singing to a roomful a people with only eyes for each other. And so, they were happy.


	9. Dance Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

**P.S. If I find anymore HSM 2 spoilers I'll post them later this afternoon.**

Troy was sitting in dance studio trying think of how awkward it would be when Gabriella came.

_I can't believe this! One day everything's fine and the next I found out she was the humiliated years. Man! Now I feel horrible. I treated horribly. How can I be so cruel!!!!?????_

Troy snapped out of his thoughts when Gabriella walked in.

"Okay! This weeks routine is a hip-hop routine" said Gabriella without even looking at Troy.

"Look Gabriella…" started Troy but, Gabriella cut him off.

"Troy I don't want to talk to you. Let's just get this routine over with." said Gabriella while getting a bottle of water.

"No, Gabriella! I want to talk about this now!" said Troy getting a little annoyed by Gabriella's attitude.

"Okay, Troy! Well let's talk about! What do you want to talk about?!" shouted Gabriella.

"Well, First I want to say I'm sorry" said Troy calming down a bit.

"Oh! So you are sorry for torturing me in high school! Let me ask you something, Bolton! Would like me if I still wasn't pretty!?" shouted Gabriella.

"Yes…maybe if I got to know you" said Troy kind of uneasily.

"Yeah, right! Keep on saying that to yourself!" shouted Gabriella.

"Look Gabriella…" said Troy in desperate tone but, he got cut off by Gabriella.

"It doesn't matter, Troy. I quit!" shouted Gabriella while a tear rolled down her face.

She grabbed her bag and stormed out.

1 hour later…

"You mean that hot dance instructor was Geeky Gabi?" asked a very surprised Chad.

"Yes and stop calling Gabriella, Geeky Gabi." replied Troy.

"I'm sorry but, this is pretty surprising." said Chad while sitting down on the couch.

"I know" said Troy with a sigh.

"Oh well! Off to the next one" said Chad.

"What!?" asked Troy with a look of confusion.

"Well you obviously can't date her anymore but, there are plenty of more fishes in the sea." Replied Cha simply.

"Chad you don't understand. I love her!" shouted Troy starting to get annoyed by his friend's attitude.

"You what!?" shouted Chad clearly looking even more surprised.

"Nothing!" replied Troy quickly.

"You said that you love her!" shouted Chad still trying to get over the shock.

"Yes I do and I don't want to lose her and if you were my real friend you would try to help me win her back." said Troy sincerely.

Chad sighed.

"Ok! I'll help you but, you owe me big time." replied Chad.

"Thanks" said Troy.

Out of happiness he hugged Chad.

"Dude"

"Yeah? "

"Get the hell off me!"

"OK!"

He got off Chad.

"Sorry it was out of happiness…total mistake."

Chad sighed again.

"Whatever dude let's just make a plan to get your lady back"

"ok"


	10. More HSM 2 spoilers!

All For One - where Troy gets jealous of Ryan and Gabriella - Kiss: Go My Own Way: Are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version): This Out: - on it : troyella clips: I posted are videos so, those are the music videos for the songs. 


	11. My Brother's Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

While Troy and Chad were devising a plan to get Gabriella back, Gabriella was talking to Taylor…

"I know! I was stupid to fall in love with him, Taylor! I don't need the lecture!" cried Gabriella.

"It's okay! Look I'm not mad or anything. My best friend means more then some stupid revenge plot." said Taylor while hugging Gabriella.

"Thanks for understanding, Tay" said Gabriella who was calming down.

"No problem, Ella…You know what!" said Taylor now trying to lighten up the mood.

"What?" said Gabriella starting to calm down.

"Well, My brother has this friend who is really nice…."

"Wait a second!" interrupted Gabriella. "Is he cute?"

Taylor let out a sigh of relief. She almost thought Gabriella was gonna turn down her offer.

"Yes…He's very cute" replied Taylor.

"I like him already" squealed Gabriella.

"Great! How 'bout…tonight?" asked Taylor.

"Perfect!" said Gabriella with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Ok! I'll call him and you get ready." said Taylor while Gabriella ran off into her room.

**That's all for now but, I'll write some more on Sunday.**


	12. AN: So Sorry

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delays guys. Is that school just started and they are really packing on the homework and tests. Since I'm free tomorrow I will write two chapters. I promise you all I will write it. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and have a great weekend:)**


	13. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

While Gabriella was getting ready for her date Chad and Taylor were talking on the phone.

"You owe me big time" said Taylor in a serious tone.

"I know, I know. Just remember that we are doing this for Troy, ok! He needs our help." replied Chad.

"Look, I don't know you or Troy very well but, you are already getting on my nerves" said Taylor in an annoyed tone.

"Just please don't mess this up" said Chad.

"Fine, Bye" Taylor hung up.

_God that guy is annoying_

Taylor snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that Gabriella was ready.

"I'm ready! How do I look?" asked Gabriella .

She was wearing a gorgeous black mini dress and heels that made her legs look very long. (Pic in profile)

"Fabulous! Now let's got to that date!" Taylor said with a smile.

Gabriella nodded and they both walked to Taylor's car and drove off.

15 minutes later….

"We're here!" said Taylor in excitement.

"Great! Now come with me!" replied Gabriella

"Huh?" asked Taylor who was obviously confused.

"This is your brother's friend. How am I supposed to know how he looks like?" said Gabriella in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh! Trust me you'll recognize him" said Taylor with a huge smile.

"But I…"

Taylor cut off Gabriella by pushing her out of the car and driving off.

Gabriella just shrugged it off and walked in. The waiter asked for her name then, pointed to a table. So, went and sat down. While she was waiting for her date she was checking her make-up.

_OMG! I can't wait to meet my date! The way Taylor described him makes him seem so……Perfect! Almost like Troy…No! I can't think of Troy. He's only a jerk and I have to forget about him. All I have to do is remember all the times in school that he treated me horribly and that's it._

"Hey"

_Oh my god! That's my date and he is…_

"Troy! What are you doing here!? I have a date!" she shouted causing some people to stare.

"Look I know you're really mad with me and you don't even want to talk to me but, that's why me and Chad devised this plan. I really wanted to apologize the right way." said Troy in a sincere tone.

"You devised a plan!" she shouted once again while hitting him with her purse.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Troy said while rubbing his arm.

"Because…Just leave me alone." Gabriella said while tears were running down her cheeks.

"Ella just…" Gabriella cut him off.

"I gotta go" she said while running away.

Chad and Taylor were outside when they saw Gabriella. Taylor grabbed her by her arm.

"What happened?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Troy did" said Gabriella while slipping out of Taylor's grip.

Gabriella ran all the way to her dance studio. That was the only place where she found comfort. When her mother died of cancer this was the first place she came to. When she found her father he didn't even remember her nor did he care, guess where she ran to…yup….you guessed right, she ran to her studio. Every time she had a problem or when she got hurt, she ran away from it and Troy was no exception. She found comfort in dancing, it was like her second home.

Gabriella was sitting on the floor of her studio…yet again.

Her cellphone started ringing so, she picked it up

**Taylor**_ Gabriella_

"_Hello?'_

"**Gabi, where are you and what happened?"**

"_Just pick me up from the dance studio and I'll explain to you on the way back home"_

"**Okay, Bye"**

"_Bye"_

Taylor came and picked Gabriella up. Throughout the whole ride she explained to Taylor what had happened.

"You are doing it again" Taylor said.

"Doing what?" asked Gabriella

"Running away from your problems…Gabriella I'd hate to say this but, Troy does care for you and you have to just let go of the past" said Taylor.

"I guess your right…I'll talk to him tomorrow" replied Gabriella

"Great! Now let's get to your apartment and get some rest"

Next day…

It was around 12:00pm and Troy was making lunch. He was really tored up about what had happened yesterday with him and Gabriella.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be" he muttered to himself.

He heard a knock on the door and it was…Sharpay.

"Hey! Why the long face basketball star?" she asked in a flirty way.

"Sharpay I really don't feel like talking right now" Troy said obviously getting annoyed by her.

Then he heard another knock on the door. He opened and he saw Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" said Troy who was very confused.

"Troy! Never mind her, why don't you talk to me?" asked Sharpay

"Troy, I understand you can talk to her if you want" said Gabriella obviously hurt.

"Okay… well I'll talk to Sharpay"

Sharpay's face lit up while Gabriella stood their very awkwardly.

"Sharpay" Troy said

"Yes, Troy" she said while leaning in for a kiss.

"Why don't close the door on your way out" he said.

Gabriella giggled while Sharpay stormed out. Then, Troy finally turned to Gabriella.

"Look…Gabriella I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you in high…"

Troy got cut-off by Gabriella.

"Look, Troy don't worry about it. The past is the past and I'm not worried about I just want to live in this moment right now"

"Your right and you know what I want to do right now" said Troy

"What?" Gabriella asked

"Kiss the most beautiful girl in the world" replied Troy

"And who's that?" asked Gabriella teasingly.

"Maybe this will give you a hint" he said while leaning in for a kiss.

They both shared a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you, Gabriella" said Troy when they pulled apart

"I love you too" said Gabriella when she hugged him.

**Just to let you guys know this is NOT the end of the story. I got so carried away with this chapter because this was suppose to be two chapters so, I guess this is two chapters in one. Well, I'll be writing more on Friday and there will be some drama in the next chapter and it is gonna involve Sharpay and there might be some Chaylor too but, I might not do it. I'll think about anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Peace out and thank you for al the reviews! 3 3 3 3**


	14. It's Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

2 Weeks Later…

Gabriella was bringing some boxes and bags into Troy's house because she was moving in. After they made up, they had been inseparable…

"Gabriella!" shouted Troy.

"What!?"

"I need a little help here!"

Gabriella walked outside of the apartment and she saw holding these huge bags.

"What do… you have… in here that… can weigh this much?" Troy said between breaths.

"Make-up and clothes" said Gabriella with a giggle.

About 5 minutes later Troy reached his apartment and he looked extremely tired. He walked up to Gabriella…

"You're lucky that I love you 'cause I usually don't carry a hundred pounds of make-up and clothes anybody"

"Yeah, I know"

They were leaning in for a kiss but, then the phone rang and Gabriella ran to get it while Troy was waiting for his. After about 5 seconds he opened his eyes and nobody was there.

"_That was embarrassing" _He thought.

He snapped back into reality when he heard Gabriella say "How did you find me?" in a worried tone. He walked into kitchen and he saw Gabriella hang up the phone with a blank face. He quckly rant to her.

"Gabby, Are you ok?" He asked while he led to the couch to sit don.

"He's back" said Gabriella with no emotion.

"What's wrong? Who's back?" asked Troy

"Troy…I'm going to tell you this 'cause we both might be in danger."

"Okay…so, tell me" said Troy who was getting VERY nervous.


	15. Don't Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm.**

"I'd hate to remind you about this but, do you remember that when you got me upset and I got sent to an all girls school?" she asked.

"Yes" said Troy looking down at his feet. He still feels guilty for what he did to Gabriella.

"Well, after I got out of that school I went to a regular college and I met a guy…" Gabriella stopped talking and started staring at the wall.

"Gabriella?" Troy was really worried she looked like she was overwhelmed.

She looked back at him. "Sorry" She cleared her throat. "Well, I met this guy and seemed pretty sweet. One day we came back from ….a party. It was pretty late so, he offered me a ride back home. But, he didn't drive me home. It more like a deserted road. He started kissing then, he tried to take my clothes and…"

Gabriella froze for a second. She looked like a ghost.

"Gabriella, what did he do to you?" asked Troy with a worried tone. He was sacred of what he was about to hear.

"He…raped me" said Gabriella while a tear was falling down her face.

Troy stood up and started pacing back and forth. Once he started to take all this in he asked her:

"Who was the person, who called?"

"It was him"

Troy got up and punched the wall out of anger.

"I swear to God if he touches you again I will kill him"

"Don't worry, Troy. He won't…"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just know!" yelled Gabriella.

To tell you the truth Gabriella was just as confused as Troy. She didn't know if she was safe or not.

_What am I'm going to do? _She thought but, she quickly snapped back into when she heard Troy's cell phone ringing.

Troy flipped his phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?...Yeah…I can't…Are you sure?...Ok!...Bye"

"Who was that?" questioned Gabriella.

"That was my manager"

"What happened?"

"He wants me to go do a game…tonight"

"Go" said Gabriella simply

"What!? Have you lost it! What if this guy comes after you? " said Troy hysterically

"Calm down, Troy. We need to think positive I think that was just a prank caller"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" said Gabriella reassuringly.

Gabriella was lying her head off. She knew that wasn't a prank caller but, she couldn't keep Troy from going to the game.

"Well, if you say that's a prank caller I'll trust you but, if you need me at any moment call me on my cell"

"Ok, don't worry! Now start packing " she said with a fake smile

"Ok" he said as he walked to his room.

**2 hours later…**

Gabriella was alone in Troy's apartment. She had calm down a bit because she was not receiving any phone calls. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She got up slowly and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw….

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**There's a cliffy. I just wanna thank everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting that's not even a word this story and I'm you like it ******


	16. AN: Good News!

**A/n: Hey guys! You are ****probably really mad because I haven't up date this story in a LONG time. I have some good news! Tomorrow I will update this story. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. Bye!**


	17. No More Drama, Right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM…Now I'm gonna go cry in my room…**

**A/N: I'm back! Finally!**

"Kyle…What are you doing here?" Gabriella said as a guy who was fairly good looking came in.

"Calm down…I'm gonna do anything to you" said Kyle as he put his hands up.

"That's what you said the night you took me out for a date. The night when you…raped me" Gabriella said that last part with no emotion.

"I was stupid, young and not to mention drunk. I've felt so bad but, when I called you, you didn't even give me a chance to speak"

"And why should I!? You practically stole my virginity. That was something I could never take back!" Gabriella yelled in anger.

"I understand Gabriella but, I was drunk. Do you think I would just rape for the fun of it!? I was under the influence of alcohol. I've gotten better! I got some therapy. For God sakes, I even went to rehab and do you know who I did that for?"

Gabriella just looked down on the floor not wanting to answer his question.

"I did that all for you! I know I saw a jerk, no, a bastard but, I changed. I can tell you that right now. My friends and family hate me. They can't even look me in the eye anymore. But I don't care about them now! I just want forgiveness from the person I hurt the most…you. I still want to be with you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Every time you smile I find more ways to live. Heck! Even looking at your photos still gives me the goose bumps."

"I don't know what to say…"

Gabriella was seriously at a loss for words. If he truly had change she possibly forgive him but, did she really want this? She was with Troy…her perfect guy, right?

"I just need time to think about this…Kyle." Gabriella said as she looked into his eyes.

"I understand. I know a simple sorry can't take back what I did to you but, I thought it would be a start" Kyle said as he took her hand.

"And about the getting back together part…I have to think about that too"

_What am I saying! There's nothing to think about….I'm with Troy and that's it! No more drama…right?_

"I absolutely understand…Even if you just want to be friends I'll still be happy. I just want you to be part of my life again…like the old times."

He started to smile.

"What's wrong with you? I haven't even forgave you yet and you're already smiling?" said Gabriella who was at a total loss.

"I was just thinking about the first time we met"

"Do you have to mention that?" Gabriella as she did her popular pout.

"Yep! You slipped in front of everybody in a party and when you were getting you accidentally hit the guy who was helping you up…who was actually me" Kyle said with a big smirk.

"Hey! On my part I did tell you I could get up by myself"

They both laughed at this memory.

"Well, I better go but, here's my phone number. Whenever you make up your mind call me" He said as he held it out waiting for Gabriella to take it.

"Ok" She said as she grabbed it.

"Bye"

Kyle gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a quick hug then, walked out the door.

Gabriella touched her cheek then, stayed in that position for almost ten minutes. When she snapped out of it, she closed her door and went to sleep….

Next day…

In the morning she was pacing back in forth.

_How am I gonna explain to Troy when he comes back? I told him I had just met Kyle at a party but, we were really couple. One night he had a couple of drinks offered to take me home and….Oh God! I don't even wanna think about this…_

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?...Chad?... He what...Ok…I'll be right there"

She hung up her phone and ran out the house.

15 minutes….

Gabriella was at the Albuquerque Hospital it turns that Troy hurt his ankle…badly. She went up to the main desk.

"Hi, I'm for Troy Bolton… I'm his girlfriend" she said very sweetly.

"Okay, Let me check…" She started looking through some papers "He's in room 305"

"Thank you!" Gabriella said as she walked away.

She finally got to room 305.

"Troy!"

Gabriella ran over to Troy.

"Hey Gabs" said Troy who was still obviously in pain.

"Who did this to you? I swear I'm gonna…"

"Gabriella! Calm down…I was gonna make a dunk but, I landed the wrong way so, I hurt my ankle"

"Oh! I knew that!" said Gabriella who was trying to cover up her blow up.

"So where's the doctor?" she asked.

"He's gonna be here soon. He just had to take care of another problem."

They suddenly heard knock on the door.

"Hey! Dr. Thomas" Troy said as he waved.

_Thomas? Why does that sound so familiar_

"Hey, Troy!"

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

Gabriella turned around and Troy's doctor was none other then Kyle.

"Kyle?"

"Gabriella! What are you doing here?" asked Kyle.

"I'm visiting, Troy"

"Gabriella, do you know Dr. Thomas?"

Troy was obviously very confused. Gabriella just shifted back and forth uncomfortably.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend"

**Ok it wasn't that good but, I got to start somewhere. If I get 5 reviews I'll make the next chapter. Bye!**


	18. You Guys Need To Take A Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

"Her what!?" yelled Troy. Who was clearly VERY angry.

Gabriella took a deep breathe and sighed. "I use to date him when I was in college. We were together for about a year"

"Yeah, I met up with her last night at her apartment." said Kyle.

"You guys were alone in MY apartment!?"

Gabriella surprised at Troy's reaction. She was expecting him to be a bit more understanding. But, his reaction was the opposite of understanding. Though she couldn't blame him.

"Yes but, nothing happened. He actually came to apologize to me" Gabriella said hoping that would calm Troy down...

"Wait, are you guys a couple?" asked Kyle

"Yes" answered Gabriella

"Oh…I should go then..." said Kyle who looked a bit hurt before he left.

"Kyle, wait!" yelled Gabriella but, that didn't help much 'cause Kyle kept on walking.

"Let him walk away, Gabriella. It's not like your going to lose something important." said Troy as he layed his head back on his pillow.

"Troy! Could you let me just think for a moment!" shouted Gabriella.

She felt like Troy was acting completely immature.

"What is there to think about, Gabriella!?" Troy shot back.

Gabriella thought for a moment…

_Troy is right, isn't he? I mean there is nothing to think about, right? Just me and Troy. I should be happy, right? Then why aren't I! I feel like if I let go of Kyle I'm making a big mistake but, I know if I don't let go Kyle that there is a possibility of losing Troy. Who is probably the love of my life. Than again I did have time with Kyle last night. He made me feel so…special. If you exclude the argument…Our conversation wasn't that bad._

"Gabriella?"

She quickly looked back at Troy.

"I'm sorry. I should've never shouted at you and I should've trusted you." Troy said sincerely.

"I gotta go, Troy, I promised Taylor that I would meet up with her"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

When Gabriella arrived home from the hospital she called Taylor and told her to meet her at her house. Taylor arrived 20 minutes later…

"Hey, Gaby! What's up?" Taylor said cheerily.

"I have a huge problem"

"What happened?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella explained to Taylor everything that happened. From the night that she spend with her ex-boyfriend to the little hospital visit.

"Wow" was all Taylor managed to say.

"I know" Gabriella responded

"What should I do now, Tay?" asked Gabriella

"I don't know, Gabs. You have quite the problem on your hands. Do you still have feelings for Kyle?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know! I mean he's really sweet and he changed into a better man…for me." Gabriella said as she looked down at her feet.

"Maybe you guys should take a break…'

_Did Taylor just say 'break'? The oh-so-dreaded word in a relationship. What was I suppose to tell Troy? I can imagine it right now…. "Troy, I think I might be falling for Kyle so, we should take a break" 1 hour later… I'm on the sidewalk waiting for a cab._

"I don't know, Taylor. I mean I just moved into Troy's apartment and…"

"Gabriella…You know what I said was right and if he really does love you, he'll understand." said Taylor

"Your right, I'll talk to him tomorrow"

"Okay, now get some rest. You're gonna need it" said Taylor.

Gabriella got into bed thinking tomorrow was going to be a long day….


End file.
